<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>cold by gigglesandfreckles</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26352961">cold</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/gigglesandfreckles/pseuds/gigglesandfreckles'>gigglesandfreckles</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, more obi/ani snuggles because how could I possibly be expected to resist, new dad obi-wan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 05:00:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,774</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26352961</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/gigglesandfreckles/pseuds/gigglesandfreckles</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Obi-Wan and Anakin have their first solo mission, but in typical Kenobi &amp; Skywalker fashion, it does not go as planned. Exasperated Obi-Wan and Won't-Shut-Up Anakin are put to the test by deep space and a completely out-of-fuel ship.</p><p>or some more fluff where Ani and Obi get to try and figure out how the heck this master-padawan thing WORKS. hint: it's not easy!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Obi-Wan Kenobi &amp; Anakin Skywalker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>177</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>cold</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I'm still working on the next two chapters for my Obi &amp; Soka WIP but this popped into my head so I had to get it down! enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“You really ought to be wearing a seatbelt.”</p><p>“We’re in deep space. There aren’t even any asteroids out here!” complained Anakin, slumping farther into his chair.</p><p>“Anakin,” Obi-Wan lightly reprimanded.</p><p>“Fine, fine,” the younger Jedi grumbled, grabbing at his seatbelt as dramatically as possible and clicking it in as loudly as possible.</p><p>Obi-Wan internally rolled his eyes, but kept his gaze out the window in front of him. They should be approaching the system any second now, so he scanned diligently.</p><p>Truthfully, they should have approached the system more than an hour ago. The small ship’s navigation was still directing them deeper and deeper into this mystery quadrant, though, so he complied, knowing his own knowledge of the galaxy was lacking.</p><p>“I’m hungry,” whined Anakin.</p><p>“I told you that you finished off the last of the rations...in the <i>middle of the night while I was sleeping,</i> need I remind you,” Obi-Wan ventured a hard gaze toward his Padawan, who at least had the decency to look ashamed.</p><p>“I’m sorry,” he said quietly. “I like the chocolate ones.”</p><p>“I know,” Obi-Wan nodded patiently. “Which is why I was saving them for today.”</p><p>The two of them had been in this tiny ship for four days now. In Obi-Wan’s opinion, it was a ridiculous mission to assign the two of them.</p><p>It was pure diplomacy; just checking in on an old ally in the Dresa system. Qui-Gon had always been the one to handle these things, though, while Obi-Wan watched, bored from behind. The fake smiles and over-the-top banquets always seemed like a bit much to him, but he’d managed to make some fun out of it with his Master.</p><p>But now Qui-Gon was gone and it was just him and his own Padawan--<i>and how had that even happened?</i>--on a ship without a hyperdrive lost in deep space.</p><p>“And the suns rise high, while the sand stays low...and the jawas in the east take the--”</p><p>“Anakin,” Obi-Wan shut his eyes in annoyance. “You <i>know</i> how I feel about the <i>singing.</i>”</p><p>“Well, I’m bored!” huffed Ani, thrashing against the seatbelt in some sort of apparent attempt to remind Obi-Wan how much he hated him.</p><p><i>The feelings are mutual,</i> Obi-Wan thought before catching himself. </p><p>He wasn’t being fair to the boy who was somehow too old to be a youngling and too young to be a Padawan. It had only been three weeks since Naboo and their first time off-planet together since.</p><p>Why the Council had decided a four-rotation-there and four-rotation-back trip was a good idea for their first mission together was beyond Obi-Wan. </p><p>And was exactly the reason <i>he’d</i> never be on the Council.</p><p>“What’s that sound?” Anakin stopped his tantrum to listen.</p><p>Obi-Wan heard it, too. “I...don’t know.”</p><p>A high-pitched hum. And it did not sound good.</p><p>“Take control for a moment while I check it out,” Obi-Wan punched some buttons, shifting the pilot controls to the passenger side. He hesitated over the confirmation panel. “<i>Just follow the path.</i> No tricks.”</p><p>“I know, I know,” Anakin waved him off, already jumping in his seat with glee, his hands reaching for the controls. “I’m a great pilot, remember?”</p><p>“That’s what worries me,” Obi-Wan hovered between his seat and the back of the ship, wondering if it was normal to lose one’s sanity this early on in the Padawan game. Leaving his life in the hands of a trigger-happy nine-year-old? </p><p>The humming seemed to grow louder, so he pushed away the doubt and moved into the back room. It was the only other room on this ship and it functioned as the ‘fresher, living quarters (though he would hardly call one half-bed ‘living quarters), and the main access to the ship controls.</p><p>He bit his tongue as he stepped over the strewn about remnants of their last rations, willing his irritation back down.</p><p>As he crossed the threshold into the room, the humming could not only be heard, but also felt...a small rattle through the walls of the ship. That couldn’t be good.</p><p>Which ended up being the understatement of his lifetime.</p><p>The entire control panel seemed to be blinking at him, fighting for his attention. One of the indicators won the battle over it’s comrades easily.</p><p>Fuel.</p><p>“<i>Kriff,</i>” he hissed to himself, thankful Ani was in the other room.</p><p>It looked like they’d been running low for a significant period of time now, which he should have known. It wasn’t typical for a ship this size to have fuel to make it through four rotations. Why had he assumed it did?</p><p>Surveying the control panel, it appeared that they had almost completely exhausted the fuel reserve, as well. And in doing so, short-circuited the main power functions.</p><p>Obi-Wan frowned. That didn’t make sense, because the lights and life-support were obviously still functioning at full-capacity.</p><p>Which is really when he started to swear.</p><p>Everything had defaulted to the fuel. Which meant they’d lose it all in a matter of minutes.</p><p>“Anakin?” he called up into the cockpit.</p><p>“Uh huh?”</p><p>“I need you to…” Obi-Wan took a breath, trying to steady himself. It would do no good for him to scare the kid. “I need you to shut off all non-essential power.”</p><p>There was a pause and Obi-Wan held his breath, anticipating the onslaught of questions and push-back. </p><p>All he heard was the light tapping of small fingers on a command panel, followed by a significant dimming as all the non-emergency lights shut off.</p><p>“Okay, I did it.” came the small voice back.</p><p>Obi-Wan sighed in relief, thanking the Force that Anakin chose this moment to be compliant.</p><p>He fiddled with the controls, directing what little power they had left to communications.</p><p>“All right, Anakin,” Obi-Wan said quickly as he swung back into his seat. “I need you to listen very carefully to me. This is important.”</p><p>Big blue eyes locked on him.</p><p>“We’re out of fuel,” explained Obi-Wan, knowing he would regret his bluntness later, but needing to get to it right now. Anakin didn’t blink. “That means our ship is about to be stuck out here and...I don’t know for how long. Do you understand?”</p><p>Anakin nodded.</p><p>“I redirected power to our communications to give us the best shot of getting aid. I’m going to call the Temple and request a rescue. I need you to remain quiet. Can you do that for me?”</p><p>Another nod.</p><p>Obi-Wan offered a tight smile of gratefulness before turning to his comm. He punched the necessary codes in quickly and waited, his palms sweaty in anticipation.</p><p>After what seemed like several minutes of silence, a voice broke through, statticky and broken.</p><p>Obi-Wan wanted to whoop in joy. “Master Windu!” he cried, leaning closer to the comm in relief. “Master Windu, do you read?”</p><p>“It is--to hear you--Kenobi.”</p><p>“No, no, no,” Obi-Wan shook his head vigorously, fiddling with the comm. He pushed and prodded on it, unsure of how exactly he could guarantee its functionality.</p><p>“Master Windu?”</p><p>“Not--understand--Obi-Wan--signal--”</p><p>“<i>No,</i>” groaned Obi-Wan, gritting his teeth together, as he beat the comm against the dashboard, hoping to spark some new life into it.</p><p>Small hands clasped around his larger ones and Obi-Wan jumped back in surprise. Silently, Anakin popped the backing off of the comm and pulled out one of the wires. Obi-Wan watched the boy work, frozen to his seat. </p><p>Pinching one of the wires between his fingers, Anakin pushed the comm back toward Obi-Wan and nodded.</p><p>“M--Master Windu?” Obi-Wan tried, hesitantly, eyes locked on his strange Padawan.</p><p>“I hear you now, Obi-Wan.”</p><p>Obi-Wan’s eyes widened. “My Padawan and I are in critical danger. We are requesting a rescue immediately.”</p><p>He watched Anakin, waiting for fear or confusion to set in on the boy’s face, but he remained expressionless, still pinching the small red wire between his fingers.</p><p>“Understood. I see your coordinates in the system now. Is medical assistance needed?”</p><p>“No.” Obi-Wan shook his head, thankful at least for that truth. </p><p>“Masters Plo Koon and Secura will be there shortly.”</p><p>“Thank you,” Obi-Wan sighed. “Thank you.”</p><p>“May the Force be with you.”</p><p>“Master Windu!” Obi-Wan cried all of a sudden, desperately hoping to catch the Councilor before he ended the transmission.</p><p>“Yes?” came the curt response.</p><p>“Could they…” he paused, already embarrassed of his request, “Would it be possible for them to bring...food?</p><p>“Food?” Mace echoed slowly.</p><p>Obi-Wan swallowed. “Yes, Master...food. My Pada--well, you see, I’m...hungry.”</p><p>Anakin’s eyes shone with admiration.</p><p>“I will inform Masters Secura and Plo of this break-through and impress upon them the importance of curbing your hunger, Knight Kenobi.” was the dry response.</p><p>“Thank you, Master.” And Obi-Wan ended the call, immediately collapsing back into his chair. The Council was going to strip away his title of Knight faster than he could say--</p><p>“<i>You’re the coolest Master ever!</i>” cried Anakin with a face-splitting grin.</p><p>He was being dramatic again, <i>obviously.</i> But Obi-Wan had a difficult time reminding him to calm down this time.</p><p>“After this, I don’t know if I’ll even <i>be</i> your Master,” Obi-Wan sighed. “In fact, I’m fairly sure that--”</p><p>The humming stopped. The emergency lights went out. </p><p>So the countdown began.</p><p>“Masters Secura and Plo Koon will use a ship with a hyperdrive, so they’ll be here in a few hours, not a few days,” explained Obi-Wan as calmly as he could into the pitch darkness. “So there’s no need to worry.”</p><p>“I’m not worried,” replied Ani, and Obi-Wan was surprised by the strength in his voice. </p><p>“The pressurised air in here will be enough until they get here. So, really we’ll be okay.”</p><p>“I know we’ll be okay,” said Anakin in his matter-of-fact way. “I’m with you.”</p><p>Obi-Wan paused, that unfamiliar pricking at his chest starting again. The problem was that this unfamiliar pricking had begun to become very familiar. Always starting up when Anakin was being less annoying than usual.</p><p>“How did you know before, with the comm...how did you know pinching that wire would work?” asked Obi-Wan instead of commenting on his Padawan’s affirmation.</p><p>He could practically sense the boy’s easy shrug. “I don’t know. I like fixing things.”</p><p>Obi-Wan considered this and the various broken droids Anakin had repaired in their quarters in the brief period Anakin had lived at the Temple. “You know...that’s an excellent trait for a Jedi to have.”</p><p>“Being good at mechanics?”</p><p>“No. Well...yes. But I meant fixing things. That’s what we do, really.”</p><p>A pause. “I don’t get it.”</p><p>Obi-Wan smiled even though the younger Jedi could not see him. “We’re keepers of the peace. Our job is to insure the Republic remains calm and as conflict-free as possible. When we find a problem, we fix it.”</p><p>“I never thought about it that way.”</p><p>Obi-Wan still couldn’t see anything, but he could feel the hotness of his breath steaming in the increasingly cold air as he breathed. He closed his eyes, willing the Force to make Secura and Plo’s journey a quick one.</p><p>“I wish there were stars out here,” said Anakin. “I like stars.”</p><p>“Me, too,” Obi-Wan chuckled at his Padawan’s random prattling.</p><p>“Really?” </p><p>Obi-Wan’s smile was replaced by a confused frown at the awe in Anakin’s tone. He’d only agreed with him about <i>liking stars.</i> “Yes?”</p><p>“<i>Cool,</i>” whispered Anakin. “Do you like mountains?”</p><p>“Not really. I rarely get to enjoy the landscape without engaging it and mountains usually mean a tough climb,” answered Obi-Wan honestly.</p><p>“I don’t like them either!” cried Anakin. “What about water? Like lakes and oceans and stuff?”</p><p>“Now that I love. Water has always been very calming to me.”</p><p>“I love water, too!” </p><p>“Anakin,” said Obi-Wan, his eyebrows furrowed. “Is this some sort of game?”</p><p>“No,” he replied. “Just asking you questions.”</p><p>Obi-Wan paused, but couldn’t find any real error in the boy’s reasoning so he responded with, “Well, all right then. Go on.”</p><p>“What’s your favourite food?”</p><p>“Bondy-berries.”</p><p>“Me, too!”</p><p>Obi-Wan frowned. “Now, that’s definitely not true. Chocolate is your favourite. You talk about it all the time.”</p><p>“No,” said Anakin, loudly. “It changed. My favourite food’s bonda-berries.”</p><p>“<i>Bondy</i>-berries,” corrected Obi-Wan with a roll of his eyes. “And please tell me what changed since this morning when you told me you ate the last of the rations because chocolate was your favourite food in the whole galaxy.”</p><p>It was obvious that he had stumped Anakin on this one.</p><p>Obi-Wan sighed. “What’s your favourite smell?”</p><p>“What’s yours?” countered Anakin.</p><p>“I asked you first,” said Obi-Wan, quickly catching on to this game.</p><p>“Uh,” he thought for a moment, “I like the smell of my mom’s soap.”</p><p>Obi-Wan noticed how he used the present-tense, like he always did when speaking of his mother. He spoke like Shmi Skywalker was going to walk into the Temple any day now and move into their quarters.</p><p>It worried Obi-Wan.</p><p>“I like how the air on Coruscant smells right before it rains,” Obi-Wan answered his own question.</p><p>“Oooh, that’s a good one. I change my answer to that,” said Anakin.</p><p>Obi-Wan snorted. “You’ve never even seen rain on Coruscant, let alone smelt in! We’ve been in a drought for a month!”</p><p>“Well, I--” sputtered Anakin.</p><p>Mace and Yoda had sat Obi-Wan down as soon as he got back from Naboo. They’d essentially given him the Dummy’s Guide to Being a Master When You Don’t Even Know How to Function Without Your Own. It had all been a blur and not very helpful in the wake of Qui-Gonn and Maul and everything that had transpired in those last few days. </p><p>But one thing stood out to Obi-Wan from their conversation.</p><p>They had warned him that Anakin would likely put up heavy guards and not let Obi-Wan in for a significant period of time as he adjusted. It hadn’t worried Obi-Wan at the time because he hadn’t necessarily felt ready to bond with another Jedi so soon after losing the closest thing he had to family.</p><p>But how wrong Yoda and Mace had been. </p><p>How <i>very, very wrong.</i></p><p>"Do you think you could teach me that song you were singing earlier?"</p><p>"But...you hate it when I sing..."</p><p>"I don't <i>hate</i> it. A Jedi doesn't hate."</p><p>"Okay, but you--"</p><p>"Please, Anakin? I want to learn."</p><p>The Force crackled with happiness as Anakin spent the next several minutes laughing at Obi-Wan's poor attempts to sing in Huttese.</p><p>It was in these in-between moments that Obi-Wan felt maybe he could do this. He could be a Master that Qui-Gon would be proud of, that <i>Anakin</i> would be proud of. Some day, at least.</p><p>“Obi?”</p><p>Anakin still hadn’t gotten used to the proper Jedi titles and routines. He hadn’t spent a considerable amount of effort trying to get used to it, either, much to Obi-Wan’s chagrin.</p><p>But he hadn’t found it in his heart to correct Anakin when he used this nickname. It was endearing in a way he’d never admit aloud and...what his own mother had called him, in a life that didn’t even seem like his anymore.</p><p>“Yes, Anakin?”</p><p>“I’m cold.”</p><p>Obi-Wan wasn’t surprised. The air had thickened and it occurred to Obi-Wan that staying silent may have been in their best interest, to save oxygen. His lips felt numb and his chest felt tight from the drastic drop in temperature. </p><p>He couldn’t imagine what this boy from the desert was feeling.</p><p>Obi-Wan shimmied out of his heaviest robe, blindly holding it out toward where he thought Anakin’s chair was. “Here, little one.”</p><p>He heard a click as Anakin undid his seatbelt to retrieve the robe.</p><p>“<i>What the--</i>” Obi-Wan’s robe dropped to the floor as a heavy weight climbed on top of him. “Anakin, what are you--”</p><p>“Thanks, Obi,” sighed Anakin, sticking his hands in the pockets of Obi-Wan’s tunic. His small head pressed up against the older Jedi’s chest as he settled more on his lap.</p><p>Obi-Wan’s arms hung limply off the side of his pilot chair, unsure of what to do.</p><p>Finally, he picked the robe off the floor in silent resignation and threw it over both of them, tucking it in under his legs. Hesitantly, he wrapped his arms around Anakin, trying to convey as much warmth as possible to the frozen little body in his lap.</p><p>Balancing a nine-year old in your lap in the pilot’s chair of a tiny ship is no easy feat, but Obi-Wan managed as best he could until he felt Anakin’s breathing even out. Asleep.</p><p>With a smile and a sigh, he let his own cheek rest on top of his Padawan’s head and followed him into oblivion.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Masters Secura and Plo come in to find them conked! the! heck! out! and are tempted to just leave them for a few more hours because they're so dang cute.</p><p>thanks for reading!!! xoxo</p><p>follow me on tumblr for more fun things: giggles-and-freckles</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>